Control
by lovable hate
Summary: Spencer needs to regain control, and this is the only way she knows how. Mature spaleb scene, but no haleb or spoby bashing. Please read and review.


**I've been enjoying the new season more than I did 6b, but am a bit annoyed about the whole spaleb vs haleb thing. I love PLL for being a show with strong female characters which seems to have been cheapened recently by the 'ship wars'. I wanted to write a fic experimenting with Spaleb, but with Spencer more in control. This takes place after the last episode, and after they bury Dr. Rollins. Also, I have never written smut before but here goes- please do review** **J**

Spencer was silent for the entirety of the journey home, her head resting against the window watching as the lights of Rosewood began to come into view. It was gone midnight, and the small town was asleep. This was a blessing- nobody was out to see the car driving into town with the doctors blood still smeared across the windscreen. She was sandwiched between the door of the car and Alison, who was also eerily quiet. She only hoped that once the drugs has exited Ali's system the blonde would be back to her usual, more helpful self.

Today had been a mess, another chaotic saga in the life of Rosewood resident. Spencer glanced down at her hands, the line of soil beneath her nails a stark reminder of the crime she and the girls had committed. How did this happen again? How had she regressed into her high school self within days of returning to her childhood town? Life in DC seemed so far away now, like a beautiful but ultimately impossible dream. She gazed longingly at the main road, and wondered idly how long it would take to walk back to Washington.

When they reached town, Hanna swung the car into an alleyway between two rows of shops, and cut off the engine. She turned round in her seat, fixing the three girls in the back with a steely look. "We were on a drive together. We saw Alison roaming the woods and picked her up. She was acting strangely, and screamed causing me to jump and crash into a tree. We didn't see Dr. Rollins, we didn't see anybody." Spencer nodded, recognising the glint of fear sheltered behind Hanna's forceful words.

"We throw out our clothes, burn them if we have to."

"But what about the car?" Aria added. Spencer chewed her lip, contemplating.

"Hydrogen peroxide will remove blood stains. So, hair dye, floor cleaner that kind of stuff. Then, take the car to the garage tomorrow. It's a bold move, so they're less likely to question it and they'll get rid of the glass at the garage." Hanna nodded, her eyes darting back to the shattered window as the memory of Elliot's face inches before hers flashed across her mind. Aria lent forward, and placed her hand on the blondes shoulder.

"You want me to stay at yours tonight, Han?" Hanna hesitated, before nodding gratefully.

"The rest of you can stay as well," she offered to Emily, Alison and Spencer. Emily glanced back at Alison, who remained shell-shocked and silent in the back seat.

"Maybe Ali and I should just go back to mine. I could look after her better if there were only two of us."

"Spence?" Spencer gnawed at her lip in indecision. In her heart of hearts, she wanted to be in her own bed tonight, in the barn so that she could think of their next move in the peace and quiet. But with the barn, came Caleb. As she thought of him, a fresh wave of pain washed over her body in memory of their last, raw conversation about their relationship. What would be worse: finding Caleb waiting for her and facing another emotional exchange that she knew she wouldn't be able to handle after tonight's event, or an empty bed.

But it was her barn, she decided resolutely. It was hers, and she would not let a boy dictate how she spent her evenings. Even if that boy were the one she'd been lusting over since bumping into him in Madrid so many years ago.

"I'd rather just go home, Han," she decided flatly. Hanna smiled wanly.

"I'll drop you home?"

"I'd appreciate the walk, to be honest." Spencer opened the door, and swung her legs out. "I'll come over tomorrow and help you with the car."

The night comforted her somehow, as she walked through the dimly lit streets. The darkness seemed to envelop her, hide her from the demons she had been running from since the moment she returned home. If only she could pause time and hide in the safety of the midnight until she'd had time to think. Shivering slightly in the cold, Spencer hastened her pace and walked briskly home. The lights were on the in the barn, and she could see the silhouette of somebody lying back on the bed. Stumbling to a halt, she found herself torn in indecision again. There was still time to go back to Hanna's, she didn't have to deal with this tonight.

And then, moments before she turned on her heels and ran, her phone lit up with a text.

 _I'm about to go to sleep, and you're the last thing I'm thinking about. Caleb._

"Caleb." She called out to him, almost without thinking and the figure in the bed disappeared. An instant later, Caleb was at the doorway of the building staring wordlessly into her eyes.

All of a sudden, Spencer found herself overpowered with emotion. The events of the day hit her all in one go and with frightening intensity. The 'fight' between her and Caleb, the reappearance of Alison and the revelations about Elliot. Not to mention his death. All of this anger, angst and fear somehow combined in the very centre of her stomach to form pure, infrangible lust.

Spencer let out a whimper, and all but ran at Caleb, pushing him against the frame of the doorway and pressing her lips urgently against his. She felt him gasp against her, but his hands moved underneath her long coat and across her back. He parted his lips, allowing her tongue access as she kissed him fiercely.

"Spence," he gasped, as her mouth moved to his neck. She ignored him, shrugging off her jacket and she bit softly at the sensitive skin of his collar bone. He moaned. "Do you want to talk-"

"Ssh," she whispered, her breath tickling against his ear. "Just please, let's just…" Her sentence hung, unfinished in the air yet there was no need to complete it. They both knew what she meant. Caleb hooked his hands underneath her thighs and lifted her, pushing her against the other door frame and forcing her lips back onto his. She responded by moving her hips slightly against his as she felt a growing heat in the crotch of her jeans. Her weight supported by the force of Caleb's body pushed against hers, Spencer raised her arms to allow Caleb to remove her sheer black top. His lips moved down from hers across her neck to land between her breasts. She was panting now, one hand reaching down to grasp a fistful of his hair.

"Inside," she breathed. Her top abandoned in the doorway, Caleb carried Spencer to the double bed where he lay her down. He paused, drinking in the image of her sprawled across the bed, her dark hair framing her slender face. Spencer gasped, staring at the ceiling as she felt Caleb's hands stroking up and down her calves. He removed her boots, kissing her ankle and moving his hands further up her legs to stroke her inner thighs through her jeans. His fingers toyed with the fastening of her trouser, before he moved up to rest his chin gently on her chest. He looked deeply into her eyes, checking she was ok.

"Are you sure you want to do this Spence?" Spencer nodded and reached down to brush his sweaty hair from his eyes. She searched for the words she needed to express the intensity of her emotions, but there were none. All she knew was she needed him now.

"Yes." Spencer leaned up and framed his face with her hands, pulling him closer kissing him more deeply than before. She could feel his hardness pushing against her inner thigh and in one motion, she pushed him to lie on his back. Bending over him, she pulled at his grey sweater, forcing it over his head and ripping the belt from his jeans. Her hand slipped inside his jeans and boxers, and he groaned as her slender fingers encircled his dick.

"Spence." His breaths quickened as the moved her hand up and down, still inside the confines of his trousers. She studied his face as she touched him, committing to memory the distance to which his lips were parted and the way his gasps tickled against her. This could be the last time. She felt his hands rest on her waist as his hips jolted involuntarily against hers. "Spencer, stop." His voice came out almost as a growl and she halted her movement, tilting her head to the side. His move. Caleb's hands moved down from her waist to her hips, his finger twisting around the belt loops of her jeans pulling them down to pool at her feet

"You're so sexy," he echoed his words from earlier in the day. He moved his body to flip Spencer onto her back, his body acting as a cage between the bed and the rest of the room. His lips attacked her neck once more, and her lips parted into a sigh as he moved down her body. His lips hovered at the bottom of her stomach and, almost curiously, he slipped two fingers beneath the edge of her panties finding her slick and ready. Spencer exhaled, parting her legs and allowing Caleb to slide her underwear down her legs. Her flesh was hot to his touch, and her heat only increased when he slipped two fingers inside her. Her jaw fell slack, and her head fell against the pillow. He moved his digits almost lazily inside her, and Spencer felt her orgasm beginning to build inside her. Caleb glanced up the girl sprawled across the bed, taking in her reddening cheeks and rapidly rising chest. His lips moved from her stomach to lick the length of her clit, and a groan was forced from somewhere deep inside of her. He licked, sucked and even gently nibbled that tiny bud of pleasure, his fingers still pumping inside of her. Spencer bucked her hips against her boyfriend's hands, practically grinding herself against his fingers. "So sexy." His voice was somewhat muffled by her flesh.

Spencer reached down to rake her fingers through Caleb's hair, her breaths quickening as he increased his ministrations. A heat was building inside the pit of her stomach, and spreading in all directions sending tingling sensations across her entire body. Hooking her legs tighter on either side of Caleb's head, she let out a cry as her orgasm rushed through her. Caleb lifted his head to look at her face, but left his fingers moving inside her. When Spencer's muscles stopped clenching about his fingers, he finally withdrew them and moved back up the slender woman's body to capture her lips between her teeth.

"I'm sorry for being distant." His words were nothing but quivering breaths against her mouth. She smiled weakly, before reaching down to pull his jeans and boxer shorts down to join her clothes at the bottom of the bed. His hard member hovered mere inches from her centre; she sighed.

"Just fuck me."

Caleb hesitated. There was so much he wanted to tell her, he had rehearsed a million ways to apologise for his perceived lack of commitment to their new relationship. Yet somehow, seeing her naked beneath him, her cheeks flushed from her ecstasy, it was better to show her. He grabbed Spencer's thighs, parting them and burying himself inside of her. He thrusted in and out of her desperately, ravenously almost, his face buried in her shoulder. Spencer allowed herself to become lost in the mindlessness of it all. In this solitary moment she found she didn't care that the mouth currently biting her collarbone had been kissing one of her best friend's only days before. They were just two bodies, moving in unison. All she cared about was the feeling of his hips grinding against hers.

Caleb reached between their two bodies and rubbed against her clit. Almost out of nowhere, Spencer's body gave way to a second, powerful orgasm. She raked her nails across Caleb's back, pushing her chest against his. This almost acted as a cue to Caleb, as the frequency of his thrusts increased. Spencer gripped his shoulders, as he whispered her name repeatedly into her ear. "You're so smart," he breathed into her hair. "You're so sexy." She responded only with a whimper, and reached down to push his hips further inside of her. He grunted, and released himself inside her. As he filled her, he slumped across her body. "I love you Spence."

Half an hour later, Spencer lay awake as Caleb lay sleeping beside her. His arm was draped across her. She moved it aside. Who knew what tomorrow would bring. It could be the first day of a relationship stretching indefinitely into the future, or it could be the last day she ever woke up to see his face beside hers. Whichever way this went, at least she had regained control. She had initiated the fuck, she had demonstrated her power and distracted herself from the body buried deep in the woods.

Bending across, Spencer planted a chaste kiss on Caleb's cheek, and rolled over to face the other way.

 **I didn't know how to end this haha! I wrote this so quickly, so may not be fantastic but I need to get back into creative writing. Please leave a review!**


End file.
